Just Us
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: Neji tidak pernah menduga, latihan tambahan dihari minggu bisa berubah menjadi hal yang lain... ONESHOT, R&R pleeaasee...


**Summary** : Apa yang membuat latihan silat berubah menjadi hal yang lain?? Just for mature, NejiSasu, HARD LEMON. ONESHOT

**Disclaimer** : Neji isn't mine, Sasuke is.

**Warning** : OC, OOCness, LEMON, makasih buat kak gHee yang udah ngasih tau Ao bedanya lime dan lemon, senkyu kak *peluk-peluk*, moga-moga ini beneran lemon *dijitak*

Fic ini di buat untuk kakak-ku tersayang *terdengar teriakan tak terima* Ai-nee a.k.a **Aicchan**, jadi jika aneh, bunuhlah kakak yang tadi disebutkan namanya *dibacok nee-chan*, entah ini bisa dikategorikan PWP atau bukan…

Enjoy…

* * *

Just Us

By NejiDemon

* * *

**Hyuuga resident… **

Neji mengerang pelan saat jari lentik Sasuke bermain disepanjang dada hingga perutnya…

"… Sasuke…" Neji berbisik pelan, tangannya bergerak memeluk leher pemuda berambut kebiruan itu, membawa wajah keduanya mendekat, sebelum menutup jarak keduanya dengan ciuman panjang…

"Mmmm… Neji…" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mendesah pelan saat bibir Neji menemukan jalan ke leher jenjangnya,

Sasuke memekik kecil saat Neji menggigit pertemuan antara leher dan pundaknya pelan, dan pekikan itu dengan cepat berganti dengan desah tertahan saat Neji mulai menghisap dan sesekali menjilat bekas gigitannya…

"Engg… Nejiii… hnnn…" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya saat bibir hangat Neji bergerak turun,

"Nejii!!" kembali pemuda bermata onyx itu memekik kecil saat Neji menggigit pelan dadanya, Neji hanya menyeringai kecil, suara Sasuke saat menyebut namanya benar-benar membuat pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu melayang… _akan ku buat kau meneriakkan namaku berulang-ulang, Sasuke…_

"Engghhh… Nejiii…" Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat Neji mulai menghisap dan menjilat titik paling sensitif di dada kirinya… _yeah, sebut namaku Sasuke…_

"…Neji… Nejiii…jangan berhenti…" Sasuke menekan kepala Neji dengan sebelah tangan, tangan lainnya memeluk pundak pemuda berambut panjang itu, mata hitamnya terpejam menikmati buaian Neji, dan kembali nama pemuda bermata perak itu beresonansi dari bibir mungilnya…

"Neji-niiii…" eh, Neji mengerinyit, sejak kapan Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu?, tapi pemuda itu segera melupakan panggilan yang terdengar janggal itu saat Sasuke menggeliat halus dalam dekapannya, seolah meminta perhatian penuh dari Hyuuga muda itu, Neji menyeringai kecil, _semua untukmu, Sasuke…_

Neji kembali keaktifitas awalnya, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan, membuat Sasuke kembali mengerang dan menggeliat dalam pelukannya,

"…Neji-niii…" kembali panggilan janggal itu terdengar, Neji mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu heran,

"Bukannya gak suka, tapi panggilanmu bikin aku ngerasa jadi kakak pervert yang nge-ravish adeknya sendiri," didepannya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum, dan…

"Neji-niii…" Neji memutar matanya kesal, hilang sudah mood-nya, Neji hendak memindahkan tubuh polos Sasuke dari pangkuannya, saat kedua tangan Sasuke terulur ke wajahnya, awalnya Neji mengira jika Sasuke hendak mengelus pipinya, tapi dugaannya salah,

"Sasuke!!!, apa-apan sih?, sakit!!" Neji mengelus pipinya yang baru saja dicubit Sasuke,

"Neji-niii…" dan Sasuke kembali mencubit pipi Neji kiri-kanan, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, membuat pemuda bermata perak itu terpekik dan memejamkan matanya menahan sakit…

"Gak lucu Sasuke!!!" Neji membentak gusar, matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka, dan…

"HWOOOAA!!!!" Neji menjerit kaget saat tatapannya beradu dengan sosok didepannya, sejak kapan mata hitam Sasuke berubah menjadi perak keunguan??

"Bangun, Neji-nii…" dan kembali rasa perih itu menjalar dikedua pipinya,

Neji mengerjapkan matanya pelan, otaknya terasa begitu lambat meregistrasi keadaan sekitarnya, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, kali ini agak lama, matanya baru terbuka saat pikirannya terasa lebih jernih…

Pandangannya bergulir kearah sosok yang duduk disampingnya dan baru saja mencubit pipinya…

"Ngapain kamu disini, Hinata?" Neji bertanya sambil menguap kecil, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum,

"Tadi nii-san mimpi apa?" pipi Neji merona, tapi… mau merona atau tidak, ekspresinya tetap saja datar,

"Ada perlu apa?" pertanyaan Neji kembali terdengar, dan seperti biasa… tanpa nada, Hinata hanya menarik nafas, andai tidak dibesarkan bersama, gadis itu pasti sudah mengira jika sepupunya itu dibuat dalam satu pabrik yang sama dengan robo-cop.

"Bukannya nii-san harus ke sekolah hari ini?" Neji mengangkat satu alisnya, ini kan hari minggu?, sebelum akhirnya ingatannya kembali ke hari sabtu lalu,

"_**Jangan lupa, hari minggu besok, kita mengadakan latihan tambahan, jangan terlambat, atau…" Kakashi sang pelatih silat menatap anak didiknya satu persatu dengan tampang horror…**_

Neji memutar kepalanya menghadap jam yang menempel didinding disebelah kirinya, dan pemuda itu mengeluarkan nafas lega, _masih satu jam lagi…_

"Makasih udah bangunin…" didepannya Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul,

"Dan maap, _udah bangunin_," Hinata terkikik geli saat kembali dilihatnya wajah datar itu merona…

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi jahil?" Neji bertanya sambil menatap sepupunya, didepannya, Hinata kembali tersenyum,

"Sejak nii-san naksir Sasuke-kun…" dan Hinata langsung melarikan diri sambil terkikik geli saat Neji bangun dan hendak menangkapnya,

"Lain kali nii… jaaa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan menghilang dari kamar Neji,

Neji berdiri dari posisi duduknya perlahan, dan pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat celana panjangnya terasa lebih ketat, Neji menunduk dan wajahnya kembali merona saat dia melihat alasan kenapa celananya terasa lebih sempit,

Neji melangkah pelan kearah kamar mandi, mungkin air dingin bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya?, tapi sepertinya air dingin yang mengguyur badannya saja belum cukup, karena tak lama suara pemuda itu kembali terdengar diantara desiran air yang menimpa lantai keramik kamar mandinya,

"…aahhh… sa…suukkeee…"

#

"Naruto, kuda-kudamu… perbaiki…" Neji mengangguk saat dilihatnya Naruto memperbaiki posisi kakinya, pemuda itu berjalan mengelilingi sekitar dua puluh orang yang sedang latihan pembuka,

Matanya melirik sekilas kearah jam didinding, _kenapa pelatih belum datang?_

"Udah gak usah ditunggu, paling juga muncul saat udah mau bubaran…" suara bosan Sasuke, sang wakil kapten terdengar, Neji melirik pemuda itu sekilas, tapi pandangannya segera beralih ketempat lain saat ingatannya kembali kemimpinya yang terpotong karena kedatangan Hinata… _gimana aku bisa konsen, kalau dia sedekat ini…_

"Kiba!!, jangan ngobrol!!" mata peraknya menatap tajam kearah Kiba yang langsung memperbaiki posisinya, _anak-anak ini… kapan dewasanya sih?_,

Akhirnya, setelah Neji merasa cukup pemanasan, latihan jurus disusul istirahat sejenak, pemuda itu segera menepuk tangannya keras meminta perhatian,

"Cukup!!, sekarang duduk bentuk lingkaran, kita sambung!!" (A/N: Sambung = istilah lain 'latih tanding', bukan sambung ayam yak XD) mata peraknya meneliti satu persatu anggotanya,

"Untuk pembuka, Lee dan Naruto," remaja yang disebut namanya mengangguk dan maju ketengah lingkaran, Sasuke berdiri diantara keduanya sebagai wasit,

"Salam!," mendengar aba-aba Sasuke, Naruto dan Lee segera melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, memperagakan salam penghormatan kepada lawan, khas perguruan mereka,

"Putar!," kembali Lee dan Naruto mengikuti aba-aba Sasuke, keduanya mengelilingi sang wakil kapten, sambil sesekali mengeluarkan jurus dasar, Neji tersenyum puas saat dilihatnya, Naruto yang biasanya sembrono dan Lee yang biasanya terlalu bersemangat, terlihat begitu tenang dengan gerakan halus berseni namun penuh tenaga,

"Siap!!" kembali suara Sasuke terdengar, membuat Lee dan Naruto menghentikan gerakan mereka dan berdiri berhadapan, tangan kanan Sasuke terulur memisah keduanya, hingga…

"MULAI!!"

Naruto dan Lee langsung bergerak mendekat dan saling mengitari, mata keduanya menatap tajam tak berkedip kearah lawan, mencari titik kosong yang dapat diserang, mencari titik lemah yang bisa dimanfaatkan, semua pikiran tertuju penuh konsentrasi, bagai mana cara terbaik menjatuhkan lawan,

Sasuke memperhatikan latih tanding itu dalam jarak dekat, bersiap melerai jika sewaktu-waktu baku pukul menjadi terlalu keras dan keluar dari bingkai latihan.

Tak terasa tiga jam telah berlalu, Neji tersenyum puas dan menepuk tangannya keras saat sambung terakhir antara Shino dan Shikamaru selesai,

"Yah, istirahat sejenak sebelum pendinginan, lalu kita pulang!!" suaranya disambut seringai senang teman-tamannya,

"Akhirnya… latihan selesai tanpa kedatangan pelatih," Neji berujar pelan pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya, dan "Hnn," keduanya terdengar bersamaan tak lama kemudian…

"Pasti dia tersesat lagi dijalan kebahagian…" Sasuke berujar pelan sambil melirik Neji yang juga sedang meliriknya, pandangan keduanya bertemu sebelum akhirnya tawa pelan keduanya terdengar,

"Pasti 'Jalan Kebahagiaan' itu sangat membahagiakan, sampai pelatih bisa tersesat setiap hari…" Sasuke tertawa pelan sedang Neji menyeringai disampingnya,

Keduanya duduk diam, menikmati keberadaan sosok disamping meraka, sangat jarang mereka memiliki kesempatan menikmati hari bersama sendirian, Sasuke bisa menghitung dengan jari tangan kanannya, berapa banyak mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja selama hampir dua bulan mereka jadian.

**Sementara itu,**

"Ini pak," gadis pelayan studio foto itu menyerahkan kamera yang baru diperbaiki kepada Kakashi yang menyambutnya dengan senyum,

"Hmm… untunglah selesai, Iruka pasti senang, kamera peninggalan ayahnya sudah bisa berfungsi…" mata Kakashi tak sengaja menatap dinding disebelahanya, senyumnya mengembang lagi,

"Sekalian roll film itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk salah satu roll film yang berwarna hijau, _Iruka pasti lebih senang lagi…_

"Tolong di pasangkan di kameranya sekalian," Kakashi berujar sambil memandang jam dinding di studio foto tersebut, _Aduh… latihan_,

Setelah membayar, Kakashi berjalan cepat keluar studio foto, _semoga Neji dan Sasuke tidak menyiapkan Vodoo untukku…_

**Kembali ke gedung latihan…**

"Kita duluan yaa…" Naruto dan lainnya berteriak sambil melambai kearah Neji dan Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk,

"Nasib jadi kapten dan wakil… datang paling awal, pulang paling akhir…" Neji berujar pelan sambil membereskan sisa latihan meraka,

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, pemuda itu menatap punggung Neji yang membelakangi dirinya, satu ide tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya, senyum langkanya mengembang,

"Neji… kita sambung?" Neji berbalik dan menatap pacarnya agak lama, sebelum senyumnya yang sama langka dengan milik Sasuke terlihat,

"Masih gak terima kekalahan minggu lalu?" didepannya Sasuke menyeringai kecil,

"Hari ini, aku yang menang," Neji membalas seringai Sasuke,

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar kata-kata yang sama…" didepannya Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya kekanak-kanakan, hal yang dilakukannya saat hanya berdua dengan Neji,

"Kalau aku menang?," Sasuke menatap Neji yang melangkah kedepannya, kini hanya terpisah tiga langkah, Sasuke mengagumi dalam diam tubuh tinggi sempurna didepannya,

"Hemm… ku traktir burger," didepannya Sasuke tersenyum, senyum yang sudah memasung hati Hyuuga didepannya sejak pertama kali Neji melihat senyum sempurna itu,

"Deal!"

Keduanya berhadapan, sebelum akhirnya memberikan salam dengan membungkukkan badan, tidak perlu salam formal, _toh_ hanya ada mereka berdua,

Neji membuka gerakannya dengan formasi enam belas, didepannya Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, tangan kiri mereka menyilang didepan dada, sedang tangan kanan terjulur setengah kedepan, kaki kiri berada didepan, sedang kaki kanan sedikit menekuk dibelakang memberi sokongan penuh jika keduanya memutuskan melakukan tendangan,

Mata Sasuke tidak lepas memandang gerakan Neji, benar-benar gerakan yang halus, dan Sasuke akan benar-benar mengira bahwa gerakan pemuda didepannya benar-benar halus tak berbahaya, jika dari awal dia tidak merasakan tekanan tenaga dari semua gerakan yang dilakukan Hyuuga muda didepannya,

Jantung pemuda itu bertambur, perasaan senang dan was-was berbaur menjadi satu, perasaan yang selalu dirasakannya setiap berlatih tanding dengan kekasihnya itu, perasaan yang membuatnya ketagihan, dan Sasuke tahu, jika pemuda berambut panjang didepannya juga merasakan hal yang sama,

Didahului satu teriakan keras, Sasuke membuka serangan dengan tendangan samping, Neji menghindar sekian senti dari garis terluar jangkauan kaki Sasuke, angin tendangan pemuda itu terasa menembus baju hitam Neji, menandakan bahwa pemuda didepannya tidak main-main dengan serangan pembukanya,

Sasuke bergerak cepat saat serangan pertamanya tidak mengenai sasaran, begitu kaki yang digunakannya menendang menginjak tanah, tanpa membuang waktu, dengan memanfaatkan momentum putaran tubuhnya, Sasuke kembali menendang menggunakan kaki yang sama, putaran tubuhnya membawa tendangan itu dua kali lebih bertenaga dari tendangan awalnya,

Tendangan tinggi Sasuke mengarah dagu bawah Neji, melihat hal itu, pemuda bermata perak keunguan itu segera mengesampingkan tubuhnya, begitu kaki Sasuke lewat satu senti dari ujung hidung bangirnya, tangan kanannya bergerak cepat menangkap pergelangan kaki Sasuke dan menariknya kuat-kuat,

Tubuh Sasuke tertarik keras mengikuti sentakan penuh tenaga Neji, dan Sasuke berteriak keras saat dengan perhitungan matang Neji merendahkan kuda-kudanya, dan memajukan sikunya tepat mengarah ke lambung Sasuke,

Kekuatan Neji dipadu dengan kecepatan tubuhnya yang tertarik, membuat perut Sasuke terasa robek saat sikut pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghantam bagian tubuhnya tepat dilambung,

"Uggh!!!" Sasuke terbungkuk memegang perutnya, didepannya Neji kembali membuka formasi enam belas, dan pemuda berambut kebirunan itu segera menghindar cepat, saat Neji kembali menyerangnya, kali ini menggunakan kakinya, pemuda bermata perak itu melayangkan tendangannya ke pundak Sasuke,

Sasuke menghindar kekiri, dan dari posisi barunya, memanfaatkan kaki Neji yang belum menjejak tanah, Sasuke memperpendek jarak keduanya, dan dua dari pukulan tiga sasarannya menghantam telak dada dan perut Neji, membuat pemuda itu jatuh karena keseimbangan yang hilang,

Neji belum sempat bangkit ketika Sasuke memburunya dan duduk diatas perut datar pemuda berambut panjang itu, dua tangannya mencengram kerah Neji kuat, menekan leher pemuda itu keras, mengunci gerakan Neji…

"Kamu… kalah," Sasuke menekan leher Neji semakin keras, seolah ingin membuktikan pointnya, dibawahnya Neji hanya menyeringai,

"Jangan besar kepala," tangan Neji terulur dan menarik kerah Sasuke, membuat wajah keduanya mendekat, hanya terpisah sekian senti, dengan gerakan cepat, posisi keduanya terbalik, kini, Nejilah yang berada diatas Sasuke,

"Cuurrraanng!!!" Sasuke berteriak keras dan menggeliat, berusaha membebaskan diri dari tubuh Neji yang menguncinya,

"Curang dimananya?" tanya Neji sambil tetap mengunci tubuh Sasuke yang menggeliat liar dibawah tindihannya,

"Pokoknya curang!!, curang!!!" Sasuke kembali berusaha keluar dari tindihan tubuh Neji, hingga akhirnya berhenti saat dirasakannya semua usahanya sia-sia, tubuh kekar diatasnya sama sekali tidak berpindah!!,

"Curang!!" kembali komplainnya terdengar, Neji mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihat Sasuke yang memasang wajah cemberutnya, ekspresi yang sekali lagi, hanya Neji seorang yang pernah melihatnya,

"Aku bakal tetap traktir burger, gak usah marah," Neji berujar sambil berusaha tidak tertawa saat dilihatnya wajah imut itu semakin cemberut,

"Pokoknya curang!!, curang!!, cur- Hemmmffpphh," Neji membungkam Sasuke dengan ciuman panjang, lidahnya dengan cepat masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke yang terbuka saat pemuda itu tergagap karena terkejut,

Lidah Neji bermain disetiap sudut yang dapat dijangkau, gigi, gusi, langit-langit, Neji menyapu semua yang ada dalam mulut Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menyeringai tipis, saat dirasakannya lidah Sasuke berusaha mendorong lidahnya,

Keduanya terlibat ciuman panjang, ditambah Sasuke yang membalas semua gerakan lidah Neji, membuat ciuaman itu semakin panjang dan panas dan… basah,

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan membiarkan Neji menguasai mulutnya, dan pemuda itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat Neji mengundang lidahnya kedalam mulutnya sendiri,

Satu tangan Sasuke bergerak dan melingkar dileher Neji, tangan lainnya medorong kepala Neji, membuat ciuman keduanya makin dalam,

"…aaahhh…" keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat Neji menghisap lidah Sasuke keras, ciumannya bergulir, dan kini bibir Sasuke yang jadi korban berikutnya,

Neji menekan bibir keduanya keras, sebelum membawa bibir bawah Sasuke kedalam mulutnya, menjilat, menghisap, dan terakhir, Neji menggigit daging hangat dan lembut itu keras, membuat Sasuke terpekik kecil,

Ciuman Neji turun kedagu dan berakhir di leher Sasuke, pemuda itu menjilat leher putih kekasihnya pelan, membasahi kulit halus tak bernoda itu sebelum menggigit keras, meninggalkan rona merah yang terlihat jelas,

"…Nejiiii…" Sasuke mengerang halus saat Neji menandai Sasuke sebagai miliknya, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, memberi akses lebih kepada pemuda diatasnya untuk berbuat sesukanya pada leher jenjang Sasuke.

Neji menghentikan ciumannya, tangannya terulur membuka sabuk putih Sasuke yang melingkar mengelilingi pinggangnya, senyumnya mengembang saat matanya menangkap bordir hitam didalam lipatan sabuk putih Sasuke… _**Neji's**_...

"Jangan tanya!," peringatan Sasuke hanya disambut Neji dengan seringai, Neji menunduk dan mencium ujung hidung mancung Sasuke,

"Kau memang milikku, Sasuke," tangannya bergerak cepat membuka seragam hitam Sasuke, menyusul kaos putih pemuda bermata onyx itu, Neji menahan nafas saat melihat Sasuke yang tergolek setengah telanjang dibawahnya,

Pipi pemuda itu memerah, sangat kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang putih halus, mata hitamnya menambah daya pikat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dan bibirnya yang kemerahan akibat sesi ciuman mereka tadi membuat Neji menahan nafasnya semakin panjang,

Pandangannya turun, menikmati bentuk tubuh Sasuke yang sempurna, dadanya yang berisi dan perut ratanya membuat Neji menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering,

"Kau luar biasa, Sasuke," tangannya terulur menarik celana hitam Sasuke berikut dalamannya yang berwarna biru, membiarkan tubuh kekasihnya itu terbaring polos bagi siapa saja yang melihat,

Wajah Sasuke kembali merona, erangan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya saat Neji menunduk dan menjilat dadanya, lidah nakal Neji bermain disepanjang pertengahan dadanya dan terus turun hingga akhirnya berhenti diperut Sasuke,

Sasuke menggelinjang halus saat Neji menusuk lidahnya kedalam pusar Sasuke,

"…eengghh, nejiii…haah…" bibir Neji kembali turun semakin kebawah, kebawah… hingga,

"NEJIIIII!!!" Sasuke menggeliat liar, Neji sampai harus menahan kedua pahanya dengan tangannya,

Sasuke kembali menggeliat saat Neji mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik-turun,

"…aaaahhh…" Satu tangan Sasuke mencengkram keras rambut tebal Neji, sedang tangan lainnya mencengkaram pundak pemuda itu keras, satu kakinya melingkar dipinggang Neji, sedang yang lainnya terbuka, memberi ruang bagi Neji untuk melakukan apa saja dibawah sana,

Saat itulah Sasuke merasakan sesuatu dan membuka matanya menatap Neji yang sedang sibuk sendiri dipertengahan pahanya, matanya kembali terpejam saat dirasakannya Neji menghisap dirinya kuat,

"…nejiii…aaahhh…cu-curanggg, enggghh…" Neji melirik kearah wajah Sasuke tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, sebelah alisnya terangkat seolah bertanya, apa maksud Sasuke barusan,

Dan sebagai jawaban, Sasuke hanya meremas keras tangannya yang mencengkram pundak Neji, Neji hanya menyeringai dan menggigit bagian tubuh Sasuke yang berada dalam mulutnya agak keras, membuat Sasuke kembali menjerit dan meneriakkan namanya,

Neji meluruskan tubuhnya dan kemudian menunduk sekali lagi dan mengecup bibir Sasuke pelan,

"…cu…rang…hnn…" Sasuke membalas ciuman Neji, matanya terbuka saat Neji kembali meluruskan tubuhnya, wajahnya semakin merah saat Neji kembali memandang tubuhnya yang terbuka tanpa selembar kainpun,

"…curang!..." Sasuke memandang cemberut kearah Neji, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menuduh kekasihnya itu curang, saat dirinya tergolek polos tanpa busana, Neji masih berpakaian lengkap!! Sungguh tidak adil!!!

Didepannya Neji hanya tersenyum, dengan gerakan pelan dia membuka sabuk putihnya, dan seperti milik Sasuke, Neji juga membordir bagian dalam sabuknya, _**Sasuke's Mine**_ terbaca jelas dari bordiran cokelat disabuknya, wajah Sasuke kembali merona…

"Dasar possessive," Neji hanya tersenyum,

"Aku tidak berniat membagi dirimu dengan siapapun," kembali wajah Sasuke merona, ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir saat Neji mengucapkan kata-katanya barusan, dan Sasuke tahu, bahwa yang dikatakan Neji tulus,

Neji membuka baju silatnya, menyusul kaos putihnya, Sasuke menatap Neji tak berkedip, tapi _toh_ tida ada yang menyalahkannya, siapa yang akan mampu berkedip melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji setengah telanjang didepannya?

Jari lentik neji bergerak pelan dari atas dada menuju pinggangnya, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Neji menggodanya dengan memainkan jarinya dikaret pinggang celananya,

Sasuke mengulur tangannya untuk menarik celana panjang Neji, tapi pemuda itu segera menepis tangan Sasuke, perlahan tangan Neji menghilang dibalik celana hitamnya, Sasuke menahan nafas saat Neji menggerakkan tangannya maju-mudur dibalik celana hitamya…

"…aahh… saa…suukee…" Neji mengerang pelan, matanya setengah terpejam, lidahnya terjulur membasahi bibirnya, menggoda Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip,

Neji tidak menghentikan gerakannya, membuat Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran dan menarik Neji keras keatas tubuhnya, Sasuke mencium bibir Neji penuh, sebelum membalik posisi mereka, kini dirinya yang berada diatas tubuh Neji, tangannya bergerak cepat kebalik celana hitam Neji dan menggantikan tangan Neji yang telah lebih dulu disana,

Neji menggigit bibirnya saat Sasuke menggenggam bagian tubuhnya itu keras, setelah puas bermain, Sasuke meluruskan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik celana Neji, untuk kemudian menarik celana itu berikut dalamannya yang berwarna cokelat tua, dan nafasnya berhenti ditenggorokan saat melihat milik Neji, ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke melihat Neji, tapi tetap saja…

Neji hanya menyeringai kecil, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk dan mulai menjilat telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu kembali mengerang,

"…nejii…mmm…" Sasuke mendesah pelan saat Neji memeluk pinggangnya dan mencium pundaknya lembut, tangannya bergerak memeluk pundak Neji, saat dengan gerakan perlahan neji membuka pahanya lebar dan perlahan-lahan memasuki dirnya,

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya keras saat akhirnya dia merasakan keberadaan Neji didalam dirinya seutuhnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat saat Neji mulai menuntun tubuhnya, bergerak naik dan turun perlahan, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi gerakan yang lebih cepat dan semakin cepat,

"…nejiiii…heemmm…aaahh…" Sasuke meremas pundak Neji keras saat dia merasa Neji menyentuh satu titik didalam sana, membuat dia bisa melihat bintang tiap kali Neji menyentuh bagian itu,

Neji menggigit pundak Sasuke pelan, sebelum akhirnya perlahan dia membaringkan tubuh polos itu dilantai, Neji mengangkat satu kaki Sasuke keatas pundaknya, tangannya bergerak menggenggam milik Sasuke dan mulai memompanya pelan, membuat Uchiha muda itu mengerang panjang,

Sasuke kembali menggeliat liar saat Neji menaikkan kecepatan gerakan pinggul dan tangannya, membuat Sasuke serasa gila karena kenikmatan beruntun didua bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif sekaligus,

Sasuke meneriakkan nama Neji saat pemuda itu membawanya melayang ketempat tertinggi, Neji masih tetap memompa, membiarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan semua yang masih tersisa, lagi pula dia belum selesai, gerakan menusuknya semakin cepat dan kuat,

"…nejiiii!!!" sekali lagi Sasuke meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu saat untuk kedua kalinya Neji membawa dirinya kepucak tertinggi dari aktifitas mereka,

Neji memejamkan matanya, pemuda itu menarik tubuh Sasuke, hingga kembali pemuda berambut kebiruan itu berada dalam pangkuannya, dan dengan satu tusukan terakhir pemuda itu juga menumpahkan apa yang dari tadi ditahannya, Neji memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Sasuke,

Sasuke mendesah pelan saat cairan hangat Neji meledak didalam tubuhnya, pemuda itu menurunkan tubuhnya, membuat keberadaan Neji semakin jauh didalam tubuhnya, keduanya mengerang bersamaan, Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke lembut,

"…hemm… Neji…capek…" bisik Sasuke pelan saat Neji memisah tubuh keduanya, tubuhnya terasa lelah, dan dia membiarkan saja saat Neji membaringkannya dilantai dan memeluknya erat,

Neji menarik kaosnya dan membersihkan tubuh Sasuke dan juga tubuhnya, Sasuke membiarkan saja saat Neji memakaikannya celana, dia benar-benar lelah untuk bergerak,

"…thanks…" Neji hanya mengangguk dan mencium kening pemuda itu, Neji berbaring disamping Sasuke setelah selesai mengenakan celananya sendiri, pemuda itu berbalik dan menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan Sasuke berbaring didadanya, tak lama keduanya sudah tertidur, sama sekali tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka,

"Jadi rumor yang bilang mereka pacaran itu benar rupanya," Kakashi berujar pada dirinya sendiri, senyumnya mengembang, dan

JEPRET!!, JEPRETT!!,

Pria berambut perak itu kembali menjepretkan kameranya entah untuk keberapa kalinya kearah Neji dan Sasuke yang kini teridur pulas,

Pria itu baru melangkah pergi saat dirasanya hasil photonya sudah cukup, Kakashi tersenyum senang, dia sudah membayangkan, berapa banyak jilid Icha-icha gratis yang bisa didaptnya jika foto-foto NejiSasu tadi diserahkannya kepada Jiraya sebagai sumber inspirasi…_ kufufufufu…_

**Sementara itu, distudio foto yang tadi dikunjungi Kakashi…**

"Aozora, ngapain berdiri diluar dari tadi?" sang pemilik studio, Aicchan memandang pegawainya itu heran,

"Itu, kira-kira om rambut perak yang tadi itu bakal datang lagi gak ya?" Aicchan mengangkat alisnya heran,

"Jangan bilang kamu naksir," gadis itu menatap curiga pegawainya, yang ditatap hanya nyengir bebas,

"Gak mungkin Ao duain Shirota Yuu," (terdengar protes keras dari para fans U-tan entah dari mana)

"Lalu?" gadis didepannya mengangkat tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam benda berwarna hijau,

"Itu, tadi Ao lupa pasangin roll film-nya…"

**Nun jauh dirumah Kakashi **

"Icha-icha garitiiiiisssskuuu… huuuuhuuuuhuu… huuuhuu…" terdengar ratapan Kakashi yang bisa didengar hingga sepuluh mil…

* * *

Menghindar dari lemparan tomat, jangan bunuuuh aaoooo, huhuhu T.T, tuh bunuh aja Ai-nee, hikzu…

Sasuke : bunuh aja mereka berdua…

Ao : kenapa kamu jahat, Sasu-chan? T.T

Sasuke : gue? *nunjuk muka* jahat??!!, siapa yang tiap malam ber-SMS- gajhe menyiksa diriku, heh??!!... TIAP MALAM!!!, kira enak di…tiap malam??!! Siapa??!!

Ao + Ainee : *angkat tangan*

Sasuke : tuh!!, ngaku kan?!

Ao : *bisik-bisik ke Ainee* Moody, lagi hamil muda dianya, anak Nejikkoi…

Sasuke : gue denger!!! LOE MATI DULUAN ZO!!!

Huuuueee… nee minna, ditunggu repiunya, ao harus nyari tempat aman dari Sasuke yang lagi moody, maklum… ngidam, mood swing, udah dua bulan hamil, mana Nejikkoi lagi dalam misi pula *pitnah*

Kalo ada komplain dan keinginan untuk membunuh, maka bunuhlah Ai-nee *serahin Ai-nee dalam pose pasrah ke-readers* silahkan…*kabur jauh-jauh*

Reeepppiiiuuuu pllliiiisss………


End file.
